Various types of storm sashes are known in the prior art including wooden and metal framed sashes for double hung sliding sash windows and for certain types of casement windows and other windows that open outwardly. Such prior art storm sashes vary considerably in quality and cost and the home owner faces considerable frustration in attempting to locate and select the best type of storm sash for his particular window arrangement at a cost which is feasible. The problem is usually compounded with casement windows and other windows which open outwardly and a number of rather unsatisfactory and costly clip-on storm sashes for such windows have been offered in the past but have not been widely accepted by the public. One main problem is that the dimensions and types of casement windows vary considerably and there are few standards. Some casement windows are wooden and some are metal and these differences complicate the problem of providing satisfactory storm sashes.
Some examples of the known patented prior art are the following patents which are made of record herein to comply with the duty to disclose under 37 C.F.R. 1.56: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,173,758; 2,867,302; 2,576,348; 2,923,351; 2,621,764; 3,058,518; 2,667,245; 3,352,060; 3,606,419.
According to one aspect of this invention, a substantial improvement on the prior art is achieved through the provision of a simplified, economical and sturdy storm sash particularly for casement windows which can be accurately dimensioned and tailored to meet the needs of any particular installation on the job site. The storm sash according to the invention includes a sash pane of clear plastic or glass which is measured and precut to fit a particular window installation. An extruded metal channel frame surrounds the margin of the precut sash completely and includes frame sides or sections which are punched out of extrusion stock on the job site or according to strict specifications away from the job site to provide a tailored accurately fitting installation. The punched sash frame sections have integral locking tabs at opposite ends thereof to mate with locking recesses formed in corner caps or connectors for the frame sections of the storm sash.
According to another aspect of the invention, a simplified apparatus and method is provided for fabricating storm sashes of varying sizes with uniformity, accuracy and convenience, either on a job site or according to obtained measurements away from the job site. The apparatus facilitates the cutting of frame sections to accurate length by a simple punching operation, while simultaneously producing integral locking tabs on the ends of each frame section. The accurately precut sash pane is employed in the apparatus and method as a gaging element, to assure the accurate formation of the frame sash sections in proper lengths with precision and uniformity.
In connection with the apparatus and method aspects of the invention, the following additional prior art United States patents are made of record. U.S. Pat. Nos. 128,758; 1,910,838; 918,842; 1,990,092; 1,783,445; 2,812,816; 3,108,558.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.